


keep me humming, keep me moaning

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Dream, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel has a sex dream about Dinah with Dinah in the room. Dinah decides to wake up Laurel in a pleasant way.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	keep me humming, keep me moaning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all like this! Let me know what you think!

Dinah awoke at 7AM, tangled up in the blankets and Laurel sleeping soundly next to her. Dinah smiled at her girlfriend and snuggled closer to her, applying kisses to the back of her neck.

Dinah stayed there, laying with Laurel for a few moments before she heard a low moan come out of her girlfriends mouth. Dinah raised an eyebrow at that, looking at Laurel. The next thing out of Laurel’s mouth was her moaning out Dinah’s name.

‘Is she having a sex dream about me?’ Dinah thought to herself. She heard Laurel whimper next to her, still moaning out Dinah’s name. Dinah licked her lips. She was unsure of what to do in the situation, given that she had never been in a situation like this.

“Baby?” Dinah softly asked, the word coming out more husky than she intended it to be.

Laurel stirred in her sleep, moving her head into the croak of Dinah’s neck, applying small kisses there. 

Dinah held onto Laurel, hoping to shake the thoughts she was currently having in her head. She unfortunately didn't do that when she heard and felt Laurel moan against her neck. Dinah took in a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself.

“Touch me, please.” Laurel asked in her sleep. Dinah felt herself stop breathing for a second at the question. She didn’t know if it was something her girlfriend actually wanted or if she was just dreaming of it. She held in her breath when she felt Laurel open her mouth again and moan out, “D, please.”

Dinah was unsure of what to do. She wanted to oblige and touch her girlfriend, but she didn’t want to cross any boundaries in case this was something Laurel didn’t want. Dinah was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice Laurel grabbing her hand and dragging it underneath her underwear, right where she wanted her. It didn’t hit Dinah until she felt her hand brush up against Laurel’s wetness.

Dinah decided that this was something her girlfriend wanted and turned Laurel onto her back. She used the hand in her pants to drag them down, along with her underwear. Dinah started by applying kisses to Laurel’s neck. She didn’t stay there for long as she began to make her way down her body.

She brought her hands up to Laurel’s tank top to drag it up. She cupped Laurel’s breast, smiling at the moan Laurel let out. Dinah tugged at her nipple before bringing her mouth down to it to suck on it. Dinah felt Laurel put her hand in Dinah’s hair, attempting to pull her closer to her.

Dinah released her nipple with a wet pop before going down to where she wanted to be, applying kisses to every part of her body she came across. The moment Dinah got in between Laurel’s legs, she applied kisses to Laurel’s thighs and sucked on them. Laurel was moaning and clenching onto Dinah’s hair.

Dinah finally relented and used her tongue to finally taste her girlfriend, letting out a light moan at that. Laurel arched her back up at that and clenched her legs around Dinah’s head. Dinah used her hands to part Laurel’s legs apart and continued to lick at her girlfriend.

“D.” Laurel cried out, throwing her head into the pillows to try to muffle her moans. “I love your goddamn mouth.”

Dinah responded to that by sucking her clit into her mouth. Dinah focused her mouth on Laurel’s clit as she used her fingers to enter her, pushing two fingers in as far as they would go.

“Fuck.” Laurel breathlessly let out. Laurel felt her orgasm coming and she assumed Dinah sensed it too, picking up her pace to help her girlfriend achieve that.

Laurel felt herself begin to clench around Dinah’s fingers and felt her release quickly hit her, letting out a string of moans and Dinah’s name at her mind blowing orgasm. Dinah took her fingers out and put three back into Laurel, continuing to work Laurel towards another orgasm.

“Fuck me, Dinah.”

Laurel felt Dinah pull back for a second to let out a quick, “I am, baby.” After Dinah let that out, she went back to licking at her clit.

“D, I’m gonna..... come again.” Laurel breathlessly moaned, squirming underneath Dinah. Laurel felt her second orgasm coming, even more intense than the first one.

Laurel came when Dinah sucked her clit into her mouth. Dinah helped work Laurel down from her high and kissed her way back up Laurel’s body.

Dinah gave Laurel a kiss on the cheek and brought her hand up to run her fingers through Laurel’s hair. Laurel opened her eyes and smiled at Dinah.

“Now, that’s one hell of a way to wake a girl up.” Laurel smirked.

“I hope that was okay?” Dinah asked, biting down on her lip. She really hoped that Laurel was fine with what she did.

“Oh yeah baby, that was perfect.” Laurel responded with a smile. “I did drag your hand down there, didn’t I?”

“You did, but I just wanted to be sure.” Dinah clarified.

“I wanted it D, trust me. If I didn’t, I would’ve stopped you.” Laurel reassured her girlfriend.

Dinah nodded her head at that, giving Laurel a kiss on the lips. “You are so beautiful, Laurel.”

Laurel smiled at Dinah, pushing Dinah’s hair behind her ear. “So are you. You’re so amazing.”

Dinah responded by giving Laurel another kiss on her lips, before laying down and motioning for Laurel to lie down on her chest.

“Do you want me to return the favor?” Laurel yawned.

Dinah shook her head and gave Laurel a kiss on her forehead. “I’m good.”

“You sure? I don’t mind.”

“I’m positive. I.....sort of came from going down on you.” Dinah confessed.

Laurel widened her eyes at the confession. “Really? Wow, that's hot.”

Dinah let out a chuckle at that and cuddled closer to Laurel. “Ready to get up? We can shower together.”

Laurel let out a groan at that, tightening her hold on Dinah. “Soon, but not right now. Please.”

Dinah sighed and allowed herself to relax. “Okay baby.”


End file.
